


Dan and Phil One-shots

by LadyLucina28



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Funfunfun, Gen, Male Friendship, Other Youtubers, Procrastrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random Dan and Phil friendship fluff one shots that my brain will make when I procrastinate. Please forgive me if Dan and/or Phil is OOC. This is my first time to write a Youtuber fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Existential Crisis and Maltesers

"Dan? Dan? Dan? Dan?!" Phil called as he looked around for his best friend and flatmate. Phil sighed, where could he be? They need to film the next Sims 4 video.

Phil went downstairs but without looking he stepped on something soft. He yelped and jumped back to see Dan lying face down on the floor.

"Dan? Are you dead?" Phil crouched down and poked the brown haired Youtuber.

Dan groaned and shuffled a bit, but still didn't get up.

"Another Existential Crisis?" Phil asked and Dan nodded. "Can I help with anything?"

Dan lifted his head. "Unless you can distract my brain from the inevitability of death." He replied then continued to lie down.

Phil thought for what seems to be few minutes until he got an idea. "Well I gotta buy something quick. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Dan answered, shuffling again.

***Timeskip Dance***

Phil opened the door and started going up the stairs to see Dan still on the floor. Probably contemplating about the infinite universe.

Phil tiptoed in the kitchen and brought out a small bowl then he reached in the bag to bring out a bag of Maltesers. He opened the bag and poured out a bit of Maltesers in the bowl. He went back to Dan.

Phil put the small bowl of Maltesers in front of Dan. After a few minutes. "Do you want one Dan?" Dan lifted his head to see the bowl and quickly got hold of the bowl and ate the Maltesers in it.

"Did you buy any more?" Dan asked

"Yes, I'll give it if you help me film the next Sims 4 video." Phil proposed.

"Ugh. Fine." Dan groaned and stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again I apologize if Dan and/or Phil are OOC. This is the first time I wrote a YouTuber Fanfic. And I'm also sorry since this is ridiculously short.


	2. Sexy End Screen Dance feat. Smosh Games

"Hey guys! Welcome to Button Bash! Today we're with Dan and Phil." Joven said as he gestured to Dan and Phil.

"Hello, Internet!" Dan said waving.

"Hi, guys!" Phil said, grinning.

"So fangirls you don't have to drool over Wes now." Lasercorn jokes making everyone laugh.

"You know I find it weird to look at Dan since he looks an awful lot like Anthony." Sohinki commented making them laugh again. "You know only hotter and with an accent."

"I get that a lot." Dan assured, fixing his fringe.

"Really?" Flitz asked

"Yeah, totally." Dan answered, nodding.

"Dan is actually Anthony's British clone." Phil supplied

"I was made by the queen to be a more good looking Anthony." Dan added.

Lasercorn faces the camera and says. "You heard it here first folks. Dan is actually Anthony's clone."

"Wait if Dan is a clone of Anthony. Does that mean Phil is a clone of Ian that became more good looking than the original?" Wes asked

"Yes." Phil answered, nodding.

"Okay we're getting completely off topic. So what are we gonna play?" Dan asked

"Oh right. Today we'll be playing some DDR." Joven answered

"Is that why you have a portable DDR on the floor in front of us?" Dan asked, gesturing to the DDR on the floor.

"Yes." Sohinki answered. "Normally we would be playing this on Game Bang-"

"No! I said no more dancing games!" Lasercorn interrupted

"But since we saw that video of you two playing DDR we decided why not?" Sohinki continued

"So we'll be doing exercise?" Phil asked

"Yes." Flitz answered. "So I hope you guys are good in dancing."

"Why is that?" Dan asked

"Well unlike the other Button Bash we had. We will be having a mini punishment. So the bottom three are the losers and they'll be punished and the rest will be the winners and you can laugh at the losers and have bragging rights." Joven explained

"Well since Phil and I are horrifyingly unfit, we'll probably lose." Dan commented.

"So who's going first?" Phil asked

The Smosh Games guys looked at each other and pointed at Lasercorn. "LASERCORN!"

"No! No! No more dancing!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Yes! More dancing games!" Flitz shouted back.

"And since Flitz is here and Mari, Ian, and Anthony aren't here. You can't switch!" Wes said. "Yay!"

"Yay!" The other Smosh Games guys cheered including Dan and Phil even though the two English YouTubers have no idea what is going on.

"Where the fuck is Mari when you need her?!" Lasercorn asked

"Sorry Lasercorn but you have to dance now." Joven said, gesturing to the DDR.

"Dammit!" Lasercorn grudgingly headed to the portable DDR and the humiliation has begun.

Lasercorn started to dance (horribly) as the others comment at his dancing.

"Well we already know Lasercorn will lose." Joven said making everyone laugh.

"Shut up bitch!" Lasercorn shouted as he tries to get a higher score. "I can do this!"

"Just how horrible is he at dancing?" Dan asked

"Really bad." Sohinki answered

"Well I could beat him." Phil said

"RAPTOR CLAWS!" Lasercorn shouted as he did his signature 'Raptor Claws'.

And the song finishes and the game gave Lasercorn a D.

"Yes! I got a D!" Lasercorn cheered, walking near the others.

"Thought he was gonna get an F." Flitz commented

"Okay next up how about Dan?" Wes suggested

"Sure." Dan said as he got ready. "Just to let you know. I was pretty good at this like five years ago. So let's see if I still got my moves."

"Dan's probably gonna get a heart attack after this." Phil commented as Dan started to dance.

"Why do you say that?" Joven asked

"Dan hates exercise. Any kind of exercise he won't do. He gets tired just by picking up our mail." Phil answered

"We'll see about that Phil!" Dan shouted

"Oh wow. He's really wrecking it." Flitz said as they watched Dan getting Perfects and Greats.

"How are you good at this?" Phil asked. "The last time we did this you were bad."

"Because last time I was taped to you but now I'm not. So now I can show my sick dance skills." Dan answered as he did the final step and got a B.

"A B?! Seriously?!" Phil said, surprised. "We couldn't get that when we played DDR."

"Yeah! That's right bitches! I still have my moves!" Dan cheered and does a little victory dance but then leans back on the wall, breathing a bit hard. "That's as much exercise I need for a year."

"Okay so up next is..."

***Timeskip Dance again cause I'm too lazy to write any more***

"So the losers are Lasercorn, Joven, and Phil." Sohinki announced. "So that means you have to do the punishment."

The three that were mentioned groaned.

"So what's the punishment?" Joven asked

"Well the punishment is actually something Phil already did." Flitz answered

"Really?" Dan and Phil asked at the same time.

"We should jut show what you have to do." Sohinki said then he turned to Wes. "Show 'em Wes."

Wes typed something on the tablet and showed it to everyone. The video was Dan doing the Sexy End Screen Dance.

"What? We have to do that?!" Lasercorn asked, pointing to the screen.

"But there's more." Wes said

"You have to dress up as Dan himself." Flitz said.

"Even the hair?" Dan asked

"Yes. Even the hair." Sohinki answered. "Now let's do it!"

***Jump Cut Dance***

"Come on out you guys." Wes called

The three losers came in. They were dressed as Dan with the black clothes on and their hair in Dan's hairstyle.

"The only one who looks the same is Phil only with black clothes and his hair at the other side." Wes noticed.

"Now do it you guys." Flitz said

"This is the Sexy End Screen Dance." Phil started as he, Lasercorn, and Joven started.

"This feels wrong!" Lasercorn shouted

"Totally!" Joven agreed.

"No not towards the camera Joven!" Dan corrected as the three continued dancing.

"Well why don't you try it?!" Joven shouted

"No! I don't wanna set myself on fire again!" Dan protested

"C'mon Dan! Do it! Join us!" Phil pleaded

"Yeah! Dan show 'em how it's done!" Sohinki said and Wes and Flitz cheered on him until...

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm only doing this cause of peer pressure." Dan relented then finally does his famous dance.

"This is the real Sexy End Screen Dance." Dan said. "If you like this video. You know where to click. If you wanna subscribe to Phil and me click on us. You can click on Lasercorn and Joven to subscribe to Smosh Games."

"Yeah! Click on my balls!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Don't be shy click away!" Dan encourages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is Chapter 2! I had this idea ever since and if you have a suggestion please comment it!


	3. Movie Trailers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is criminally short. So I am sorry.

"Phil! Stop eating the popcorn!" Dan said as he and Phil climbed up the stairs of the movie theaters. They were gonna watch Avengers and Phil just decided to eat the popcorn right away.

"I can't help it." Phil protested, weakly as he took another mouthful. "It's just so good!"

"Fine. But if you run out of popcorn during the movie. Don't blame me." Dan moaned as he and Phil finally found their seats.

"Oh man I cannot wait to watch Avengers." Phil said, excitedly. More people came pouring in. Not surprising really.

"Me too." Dan said, nodding.

"Oh look! Trailers!" Phil said, pointing at the screen. "Wonder what-"

"Lalalalalalala!!" Dan sang as he covered his ears with his hands and closed his ears.

The noise attracted made people turn their heads and glare at the two.

"Dan. Stop. You're making people look at us." Phil begged.

"I can't help it, Phil." Dan said. "I don't want to see the trai-" Another trailer came in and he did it again "Lalalalala."

Phil sighed and tried to continue to watch with Dan singing.


	4. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will contain some Angsty and a bit of Phan shippy stuff and I couldn't help but put my YouTuber OC. Do not go to the video until you see the: PLAY VIDEO. Sorry again.

"Promise me..... That you will...... Never stop..... Smiling...." It was then followed by a series of violent coughs by Phil.

Dan couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. "Please don't say that. Please! You're gonna make it!"

The heart monitor began to beep slower. He doesn't have that much time. Phil smiled weakly, wiped Dan's tears and kissed his forehead. "I love you...." And the monitor stopped beeping.

"No! Phil! Phil!"

_3 years later; Dan's POV_

It's been three years since Phil died and it still hurts. I couldn't keep my promise. I don't smile, I don't laugh, Heck I don't even go online anymore.

I know, the world is now topsy turvy, Daniel James Howell doesn't go online anymore. The internet reminds me too much of Phil and our 'Phandom' isn't helping either, making those stupid dedication videos as if those would bring him back. Saying they 'miss' us, they don't understand. They didn't watch their best friend's dead body die and get buried. They don't know anything.

I just stay inside and grieve. I've tried joining him but every time I do. I would either hear him telling me not to do it or someone would stop me. I have faced near death situations ever since I was young and the time I want to die and the universe wouldn't let me. Figures.

My grieving party was then interrupted by a knock on the door. It was then followed by a female voice. "Dan? Do you need anything?"

I sighed and didn't answer. It was her again. Two years ago, my landlord gave me a new flatmate to help me with the rent. Her name was Cassey Rodriguez. She's a YouTuber like me but younger by 5 years. She was mildly popular, what with 500k subscribers and counting.

After meeting  Cassey I never really talked to her. She reminded me too much of Phil. With her sweet and innocent personality and how she acts sometimes. She even said she was a fan of both of us.

The knocking stopped and I heard her sigh. "Well holler if you need anything. Also can you check out my new video... I think it could help."

And she was gone. I then continued my grieving. After a few hours, I heard a knock again. "Dan. Lunch is here." But again I didn't answer. "I'll just..... uh.... leave it here." I heard something being set down and footsteps.

I stood up and and opened the door. I saw a tray with a bowl of vegetable salad, a glass of water, and a phone with a note attached to it.

I picked up the tray and brought it inside. I set it on my table and as I ate the salad, I read the note.

_'I know I shouldn't do this. But please watch this. After that I won't bug you about it anymore.'_  
_\- Cassey_

Let's just get this over with. I finished my salad and downed my water and turned on the phone.

Her face then popped up with a small smile.

"Hey there, nerds." Cassey said. This was how she usually starts her videos. And she calls her fans nerds. Because of her username; TheTravellingBookNerd.

"Today is a very sad day for us in the Phandom and for me personally." What? Don't tell it's a.... "Today I'll be talking about grief. And how to possibly deal with it." She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"This is from personal experience and from my observations from my flatmate. Who also deals with this shit." Wait.... She  _observed_  me! Not only is that creepy but also breached my privacy bubble. And how dare she make something like this. How dare she think she knows how it feels. The hole in your heart and soul that person left on you. The hollowness.

I closed the phone and stomped out of my room. It didn't take me too long to find her. Like me she liked the indoors and tends to stay in her room a lot. I found her reading a book on her bed while listening to music.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

Cassey whipped her head to my direction and with a surprised look. "Dan! You're out of your room!" She fell off the bed and stood up while fixing her glasses. "You're out. Wow. How are you?"

"Don't change the subject!" I shouted, angrily. "You! You watched me as I grieved! You made a video about it as well!"

She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head frantically. "No! You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand just fine!" I shouted again, glaring at her accusingly. "Saying as if you truly understand how I feel! You don't understand!"

"No! You're wrong!" She protested, tears pooling in her eyes. "I know how you feel Dan! I lost someone too!"

"Really who? A goldfish? A dog?" I sneered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"My friend." She answered quietly. Her head was bent down. "One of my oldest friend." She sniffled and I saw tears falling on the carpet. "She killed herself on the same day Phil died."

She started crying and suddenly I felt like a jerk assuming that she doesn't know anything about it. I awkwardly gave her a hug and she returned it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I am such a massive cunt."

Cassey laughed weakly. "No, you're not. You got angry and I understand that."

"Just what was that video about?" I asked, curiously. "Was it a dedication video?"

"No. Like I said it's about dealing with grief and how I was able to deal it." Cassey answered, a bit wistful. "I made it cause I know many people experience it and I thought maybe I could.... Help you cope." She whispered the last part.

"Help me cope how?" I asked, looking down.

"Watch the video then." She answered, smiling softly.

**VwV**

After watching the video. I was sat in front of the piano with Cassey watching me from my bed.

"You sure you want me here watching?" Cassey asked, nervously, pushing her glasses up.

"Yes." I answered. "You said get support from friends and do something you love. So why not both?"

"Okay. Go ahead and play." She said, smiling.

I placed my fingers on the keys but I don't know what to play.

"Dammit."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what to play."

"Why don't you play this." She walked over to me and whispered into my ear and I smiled gratefully.

Knowing what to play. I placed my fingers on the keys and played.

**(PLAY VIDEO) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIMOyOFCcnA)**

I felt my fingers fly and let the music take me away.

Somehow while playing, I suddenly remembered Phil. How he smiled and how much I truly loved and cared for him. I remembered the good and the bad times we had.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and at first I thought it was Phil. But I felt another hand brush my tears away and I saw Cassey, looking down on me with a worried look.

"Don't worry just got teared up." I reassured her.

"At least it's a step forward." She said smiling.

 


End file.
